Riley Gates?
by charming.treasure.girls
Summary: If you've ever wondered about Ben and Riley's history before National Treasure, you're about to get some answers. And it's far from what anyone ever expected! -Sort of AU- -Joint account of ksloan9142 and Angelic Prophecy-
1. A Baby?

**Hey everyone, we're back with a new story! We've had this idea for a while, and finally got it down in writing! Enjoy!**

**(We own nothing!)**

**-AngelicProphecy and ksloan9142**

-XX-

Ben's car halted to a stop outside the pretty yellow house he'd visited many times before, his heart pounding in his chest. He saw Lorain's panicked face in the window, reminding him of the call he'd received from her just 20 minutes her earlier, her voice shaking as she'd spoken. _Ben, you have to come over. I need to talk to you._

She hadn't given any specifics, but he knew it wasn't good from the look on her face. He jumped out of the car, nearly running up to the door. His girlfriend wrenched it open, her face tear-stained and pale. No, it definitely couldn't be good; he'd never seen her like this before. But what could've happened that would make her this upset?

There was a moment of silence as she wiped her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Then Ben stepped forward, gently touching her arm.

"Lori, I came as soon as I could. What happened, are you OK?"

"Ben." Her voice cracked, and she pulled him inside, guiding him into the living room. Ben stopped, growing even more worried at the fact that she wasn't answering any of his questions.

"Lori, what's the matter?"

The dark-haired teen burst into tears without warning, her entire body shaking with sobs. Ben reacted quickly, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. She didn't seem to calm down, so he sat her down on the couch.

"Please, what's wrong?" Ben was nearly begging now, wishing she would answer as he sat down beside her. She finally calmed herself enough to be able to speak coherently.

"Ben, I…" She swallowed hard. "My test results came in. I got the call…"

Ben's heart sank. It was what he'd feared, then. "And…?"

"Ben, I…I'm pregnant." She choked on the words, more tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. Ben's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, burying it in his hands.

"Oh, God…" He took a deep breath, trying not to panic. He looked up at her, letting his hands drop to his side as he began to pace back and forth in the tiny living room. "Have you talked your parents yet?"

"Yes." She glanced around the room, nodding slowly. "My dad is…"

"Not happy." Ben finished, and she nodded, then smiled bitterly.

"I'm sure your dad is going to be thrilled."

Ben shook his head. "Yeah, right. We're already on harsh terms as is, I doubt this'll soften him any. I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked me out onto the street."

Lorain sighed. "Ben, he wouldn't go that far."

"Oh, you don't know him like I know him. Yes, he _would_ go that far, trust me."

"He's not a monster, Ben." Lorain's face had softened. "Look, I know you're not always…friendly with each other, but can you try to get along with him, please? For me?"

"It's just not that easy. My dad has a hot temper and a short fuse. I try to get along with him, but…"

"Ben, you're exactly the same way." She pointed out, looking him in the eye. And Ben knew it was true.

"Where'd you think I got it?" Ben laughed slightly. His laughter quickly faded, and his gaze fell to her stomach.

"Ben, I've made my decision." Lorain whispered gently. "I want this baby. I want it, I love it. But what about _you_? Do _you_ want it?"

The teen's brow furrowed. "That's just it, I… I'm not sure. I'm still trying to adjust to the idea that we're gonna be parents."

She sighed heavily. "Ben, I need you. I can't do this by myself. I need you here with me; it's your child too."

"I know, and I'll be here, I promise. It's just hard to wrap my mind around the idea, that's all."

"Maybe it'll be easier once we talk to your father?" Lorain suggested. "But while we're on the way, could we stop and grab something to eat? I really need some French fries right now…"

Ben stared at her with wide eyes. "Jeez, that's already starting?"

"Well, sweetie, there is a baby trying to grow in there." She gestured at her slim stomach and Ben nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He paused a moment. "Let's get out of here before your father beheads me."

"Oh no, sweetie, he'd cut off a few other body parts before your head…"

Ben winced, and Lorain laughed. "Right, let's go. Before your dad goes on a rampage and I lose _any_ part of me."

-XX-

Ben tapped his feet nervously on the concrete step in front of his house, reaching forward to right the doorbell. "Before you ask, I was in such a hurry I forgot my key."

"Ringing the doorbell to your own house, and to think you're the supposed to be the smart and normal one." Lorain smirked.

"Yeah right." Ben rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not normal, and I know you like me that way." He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Uh, Ben, isn't this how this whole problem started? Granted, it was my front porch, not yours."

"Oh, yeah, right." He quickly released her, stepping away. "Come on, Dad, answer the door!"

Finally, the door opened, and Patrick Gates looked at his son with a sigh. "You forgot your key again?" Ben nodded, and Patrick turned to smile at the girl beside him. "Hi Lori, nice to see you again."

"Hey Mr. Gates." She gave him a tiny smile before the pair stepped into the house. Patrick took note of the nervous expression on Ben's face.

"Something wrong, you two?"

"Ah, well, Dad…" Ben's eyes shifted around the living room. "I'm in a little bit of trouble here."

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "What kind of trouble?"

There was a moment of silence and exchanged glances before Lorain spoke up.

"The kind that involves a baby."

"A baby…?" Patrick repeated, confused. Then he suddenly whirled on Ben. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, you _didn't_!"

"Dad, hang on just a minute…" Ben took a few steps back, holding his hands up in defense.

"This is.... I can't believe you'd do something this stupid! You're 16, for crying out loud!" Patrick was absolutely furious, from what Ben could tell. "I can't believe you weren't even being safe…"

"Mr. Gates…" Lorain started, stepping forward.

"It's not like we meant for this to happen!" Ben shot back, his own temper rising.

"How long have you two been…?" Patrick looked at each of the teens.

"Not very long!" Lorain cried out, flustered.

Patrick sighed inwardly, sinking down onto the couch. "And what do you two plan to do with this baby?"

Ben glanced up at Lorain, unsure how to answer. She paused, her hand dropping to her stomach.

"Well, my parents are against abortion, and I don't think I could stand to give the baby up, so I – we, I hope – plan to keep it."

Ben nodded. "I…I could get a job to make some money, maybe even two if I have to. We'll find a way."

"School?"

"We'll stay around as long as we can manage to without people getting suspicious."

Patrick sighed. "Are you _sure_ you could handle this? I mean you're still kids yourselves, and a baby is a huge responsibility…"

"Dad, we'll handle it." Ben said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll make it."

"Yeah, it should be pretty okay between the two of us." Lorain spoke up.

"Where are you going to stay?" Patrick's frown deepened. "You can't stay here forever."

Ben bit his lip. "Dad, we still have some stuff to work out and a while to do that. It's not all planned yet."

Patrick held up a hand, obviously having nothing else to say. Ben sighed, standing up.

"Lori, why don't we go talk upstairs?"

Patrick gave his son a pointed look.

"Dad, we're not going to _do_ anything!"

"Besides, I'm already pregnant," Lorain reasoned. "The shenanigans are pretty much at a minimum now."

Patrick waved a hand. "Go on."

Ben nodded, heading towards the staircase, taking Lori by the hand. Once they were safely in private, he shut the door behind him, sitting down on the bed. "Well, that was a bit better than I thought he'd take it."

"I suppose there isn't much he could've done." Lorain paused. "Where'd I get the word 'shenanigans'?"

"I dunno, could've picked it up anywhere."

"Oh god, I think I'm turning into my mother!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"What do you mean, love?" Ben put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm talking like her now! Next thing you know, I'll be cooking like her, dressing like her… I'm probably gonna give the kid some crazy name like Riley!"

Ben laughed, kissing her forehead. "Hey, that name's not too terrible… Well, not for a girl, anyways."

He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Suddenly his eyes grew wide, like something was just hitting him. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be a _dad_ in less than nine months." His face suddenly broke out into an unexpected smile. "And you know what? I kind of like that idea. I mean, at first I was kind of scary, but… It's kind of exciting, you know? You and me, a mom and dad?"

"Well someone seems a bit excited for something that's almost 7 months away."

"I know, but…" Ben sat up, smiling. "It's a big deal."

"Yeah…" Lorain smiled back, and Ben leaned over giving her a gently kiss on the lips.

"I love you…" He put a hand to her stomach. "And… Her."

"Her?" Lorain raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

Ben shrugged. "I couldn't say 'it' forever, and I have a 50% chance of being right anyways. A girl hasn't been born in my family for 6 generations, maybe that'll change."

"Well, if you're so sure it's a girl… Could we name her Riley?"

"I thought you didn't like that name."

Lorain smiled. "Well I do now, I think it'd fit."

"Alright then, another question: Whose last name will she have?" Ben asked.

"Hmm… I think mine might flow better. I mean, Riley Gates?"

"Hmm, you're right." Ben smiled. "Ok then, we've already got a name: Riley Poole."

-XX-

"BENJAMIN GATES, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Lorain screamed as the doctor instructed another push.

"I know, sweetie, but you know what? You're almost there." Ben coaxed, brushing some damp hair away from her forehead. "You're doing great."

"WHY DID I EVER LET YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I HATE YOU! GOD, I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE DRUGS!"

Ben cried out in pain. "Lori, my hand, you're _crushing_ my hand!" He sighed. "I probably deserve it, but please, let go!" He pulled his hand away from hers. "Sweetie, you're almost finished. Just one last push and you're all done, okay?"

Lorain screamed as she pushed once more, and soon her screams combined with another scream, the scream of a little baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced. Ben looked at Lorain, floored.

"A boy?" He quickly shook off his surprise, kissing her cheek. "You did it, Lori. We have a son."

Soon the nurse handed Lori the baby, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. "We have a son." She repeated, tears in her eyes. "We have a son."

"We do." Ben smiled, looking down at the little boy as he began to calm down, observing his full head of dark hair. "I think he takes after you, Lori. He's got the same hair color."

"He does." Lorain agreed quietly.

"So do you still hate me?"

She laughed and shook her head, looking from the new baby to the man she loved.

"Oh, um…" Ben frowned a little bit. "What are we going to name him?"

"His name's Riley, remember?"

"Well, that's sort of a girl name." Ben pointed out.

Lorain frowned. "His name is Riley, and that is that. Riley Benjamin Poole."

"Alright, Riley it is." Ben nodded. "He looks so much like you! In fact, I can't see any on myself in him at all! Are you sure he's even mine?" He teased lightly.

"Just what are you suggesting?" Lorain arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ben paused, looking at the tiny baby for a short moment. "Can I hold him?"

Lorain looked at Riley carefully before handing him over to his mother.

"Hey…" Ben took the baby in his arms carefully, bouncing him gently. "Hey buddy, we've been waiting a long time for you. How's it going?"

"Ben, honey, I don't think he can answer you." Lorain sighed.

"I know." Ben shrugged. Riley yawned, and Ben laughed. "I've known you all of two minutes and you're already bored with me, huh?"

"You just caught him at a bad time. I bet his trip was pretty long. It was for me."

Ben handed the baby back to its mother. "Yeah, I know. But you did wonderfully, Lori, I'm proud of you."

"It's not that hard to push and scream, Ben. You should try it sometime."

"Uh, no, it sounded like it really, really hurt." His brow furrowed. He leaned over the rail of the hospital bed to kiss her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorain gave him a tiny smile.

"You did great. Me on the other hand, I panicked." He sighed. "I nearly crashed my car on the way out of the driveway."

"You always do that, Ben." Lorain laughed. "I suggest you work on that, for the safety of our child."

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver..." Ben crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just freaking out. You told me the baby was coming and I nearly fainted."

"Well, I don't suppose my water breaking helped much." She paused. "Remind me to apologize to your father for leaving that mess in the middle of his living room for him to clean up."

"I'm sure he'll understand. It's not exactly your fault, is it?"

"Well I could've tried not to be walking all over the house with my due date so close." Lorain pointed out.

"It could've happened in a worse place."

She laughed. "True, I could've taken him up on the offer to borrow his bed." She sighed. "Oh, why are we discussing this now? We just had a baby for crying out loud!"

"Oh, well..." Ben paused. "I didn't really think past this point, to be perfectly honest... Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day for you."

Lorain nodded. "I do believe you could call seven hours of labor a long day."

"Longer than anything I'd ever want to go through." Ben smiled sympathetically. "Get some sleep, love. I think they're getting ready to take him to the nursery anyway."

"Alright, but you had better wake me up the moment he gets back in here." Lorain commanded. Ben nodded.

"Will do." He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek as the nurse gently picked up the baby from her arms.

-XX-

**Reviews make us happy! Please review! =)**


	2. Fighting

**Hey everyone, we're back. Just thought we'd mention that both of these chapters were co-written by both of us. So remember that there are two people working on this. Thanks! =)**

-XX-

"Come on, Lori, what's wrong?" Ben asked desperately, following the 19-year-old as she stalked into living room to scoop up their two-year-old son in her arms. "You haven't said 10 words to me all day!" He hadn't seen her so quiet for almost 3 years, not since she was... "Oh god, Lori, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, Ben, I'm not." Lorain said, gritting her teeth. "Did you forget anything by chance today?!"

Ben stopped. "I don't think… What'd I forget?"

"Like, I don't know, to pick up your son from daycare?!" Lorain held out the little boy, who was staring up at his father with a confused expression. "I asked you to do one thing today, to pick Riley up be cause I had a class. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your phone ring in the middle of class, have your professor answer it, and then tell you to pick up your son in front of the entire class?!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I…" Ben sank down onto the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, Ben, I know this whole treasure thing is important to you, but you have other responsibilities now. Maybe…" Lorain faltered. "Maybe you should set this whole treasure thing aside for now."

Ben looked up at her with a pained expression. "I know, but I...I've been working so hard, I can't just give up on it now. And you know I love you both, you're my world, but I..."

"Whatever, Ben."

He sighed heavily. "I feel like such an idiot."

"I know you do. You're just lucky Riley won't remember."

Ben's head snapped up. "What do you mean?

"Well, you know, Ben, I told him Daddy would be coming to pick him up, and he was so excited. He was a little disappointed when I was the one who showed up."

"I know, I know." He walked over, crouching down to look at the toddler. "I'm sorry, buddy, I lost track of time, can you ever forgive me?"

Riley looked at Ben for a moment, and then nodded slightly, reaching his arms out towards his father.

"Thanks." Ben took the child in his arms. "Time for your nap, buddy." Ben took the child upstairs, and returned about five minutes later -after finally convincing the boy to sleep- to find Lorain crying on the couch. "Lori, what's wrong?"

"It's just very frustrating, Ben. You know he'll only forgive you so much before his heart gets broken."

Ben stopped, leaning against the door frame. "I know." He said quietly. "What about you? Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Ben." Lorain stared out the window at the clouds gathering in the sky.

"I know I haven't been as… attentive as in the past but I have so much on my mind: you, Riley, school, and everything else. It's..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's hard."

"Well I juggle all that too, Ben, remember? I just don't forget our son!"

"I know, but I'll make sure this never happens again." Ben promised.

"Sure you will, Ben."

"You don't believe me?" Ben frowned

"You always promise Ben, you promised just this morning that you would pick him up, and you know what happens to all these promises? Nothing, because you forget about them, because of this treasure that you aren't even sure exists! You're obsessed with this thing!"

"That's not true!" Ben replied stubbornly. "I can keep a promise, you know I can, sometimes I just slip up, ok? There's just so much going on at once that sometimes I forget stuff."

"Well, maybe you should straighten your priorities a little, you know, so our son doesn't end up in the STUFF I FORGET PILE!" Lorain's voice rose with her temper.

"Lori, come on, it was one time, it won't happen again!" Ben was getting frustrated now. "I know that I have straightening up to do, I'll admit that, but really, you don't need to get like this! I realize that I messed up, I get it."

"Sure, it's one time now, Ben, but what happens when you forget our anniversary, you forget to get him a Christmas present, you forget his birthday?"

"That's not going to happen; I'm not a total idiot!" Ben gritted his teeth.

"Well it doesn't take a total idiot to screw up!" Lorain countered,

"I know I screwed up, you can stop reminding me! I think I'll remember on my own."

"Well, good luck with that!" She spat as she stormed up the stairs.

"Lorain!" Ben was right behind her, catching her by the arm. She tried to pull back.

"Ben, not now! Let me go before I do something I'll regret later."

Ben sighed, releasing her as he headed back downstairs to grab his coat. "I'm going to the library."

"Just remember where the house is, will you?"

Ben turned to look at her, and found that she wasn't scowling anymore, but had a small smirk on her lips. "I'll try." He muttered, pulling the door open.

-XX-

"Ben, I just can't take it anymore! I told you! I told you that you would forget! It was his birthday yesterday! You weren't even home! Not even a call! It's ridiculous! This whole Templar Treasure thing is ridiculous! I'm not going to let Riley suffer through this anymore!"

"Lori, please, stop..." Ben was nearly begging as she fluttered through the toddler's room throwing odds and ends into a suitcase. "You can't just take him!"

The 4-year-old boy sat on the floor, not quite sure what was happening. All he'd been told was that he was going somewhere with Mommy and he probably wouldn't be seeing Daddy for a long time. He looked up at his fighting parents, shouting out a single word. "STOP!"

Lorain looked at Riley. "Stop what, honey?"

"Stop fightin'" Riley mumbled. "I don't like it."

"Don't worry, baby; Daddy and I are all done fighting." She gave Ben a pointed look.

"Lori, please!" Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Ben let out a frustrated sigh. He headed towards the door then stopped. "C-Can I have some time with him before you go? I deserve at least that, right?"

"Fine." Lorain sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Riley, I'll be downstairs when Daddy's done talking to you." Riley nodded as she walked out of the room.

Ben sat down on the edge of the short bed. "Come here, come here." Ben pulled the child onto his lap, kissing the top of his head. "You promise to be good for your mommy?"

"Yeah." Riley replied quietly.

"Thatta boy." He ran a hand over his son's dark hair. "I'm really sorry about all this, bud. I'll make it up to you someday."

Riley looked confused; he wasn't sure what his father had to make up for. He nodded anyways.

"Look, I know you probably don't know what's going on right now, but just...Don't forget about me?"

'_Like I kept forgetting you?_' He added silently to himself, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest.

"I won't, Daddy." The boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

Ben sighed, squeezing Riley tightly before he released him. "Alright, go on, your mommy's waiting for you. Be good for her."

"I will." Riley slid down off the bed, leaving the room. Ben stood up and headed towards the door, looking around at the half-empty. Then he flipped off the light switch and shut the door, heading towards the stairs. He looked down the staircase at Lorain, letting out a pained sigh.

"Say good-bye to Daddy, Riley." Lorain picked up the boy in her arms.

"Bye Daddy." Riley waved a hand. Ben lifted a hand, swallowing the lump growing in his throat.

He remained in the same spot even after the door had closed, and the two people he loved most had disappeared from his life forever.

-XX-

**Oh dear, that's sad. The next chapter picks up about 13 years later, when Riley's a teen.**

'**Til then! Reviews are love! =)**


End file.
